The Will of the Sapphire King 3
The Will of the Sapphire King 3 is an encounter in the Crystal Kismet mission hub. It comes after God of the Goblins 5, Engine of Destruction, or The Will of the Sapphire King 2. Enemies *Xarax's Warrior (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 9 HP Normal, 10 HP Hard, 11 HP NM) *Xarax's Quick Shard (1365 Gold, 168 XP, 105 Energy, 9 HP Normal, 10 HP Hard, 11 HP NM) *Xarax's Crystal Gazer (1430 Gold, 176 XP, 110 Energy, 9 HP Normal, 10 HP Hard, 11 HP NM) *Xarax the Impaler (4160 Gold, 513 XP, 320 Energy, 1 HP All) Transcript Introduction You raise your hand, gesturing for your companions to halt. The noise of dozens of marching feet comes from around the corner. A second gesture causes the others to assume their positions, ready for battle. This way you'll be able to see the enemy approach, and take their measure before engaging them... Your caution proves fortuitous. It's a large group of warriors that appears at the end of the cavern, where it gives into another passage. A warband, from their movements -- used to traveling and fighting together. At their head is an oroc with murderous crystal protrusions on his arms, forming long spiked blades that extend at least two feet beyond his hands. You've heard of such unusual growths before, usually upon orocs of martial fame. "Xarax!" Rakshara says. "The Sapphire King's greatest champion. If he's here, that means his master must be close!" There's no concealment to be had here. Xarax and his minions see you at once, and he begins to yell out commands. The words themselves are incomprehensible to you, but you know the tones of incited murder when you hear them. Conclusion "Bloody stupid things those," Hugh says. "You go to scratch yourself, and take your own bleeding leg off." The oroc champion snarls at hearing his prized weapons so described. He lunges at Hugh, driving one of his spikes straight at the cook's pendulous gut -- a thrust that would likely splash his intestines upon the cavern floor. Instead his eyes widen as his intended victim slips aside with supernatural speed. The flicker of infernal flame Hugh leaves in his wake is ample testament to the origin of his unexpected quickness. His cleaver rises and falls. But even that heavy blade bounces from the oroc's skull, drawing only a little blood before being rebuffed by the hard crystal bone beneath. The oroc whirls round, his other spike poised to do what the first could not. But this attack is aborted when an arrow finds its way among the pteruges of his loincloth. From the pain which contorts his features, he doesn't have any protective crystal down there at least... Your sword strikes next and last. The blade plunges into his neck, parting mineralized flesh, scraping against the crystal of his spine. Blade, blood, and soul emerge in the same moment as you yank the weapon free. "The Sapphire King is here -- in these tunnels!" Rakshara says, almost before Xarax's body has even struck the stone. "Please, help me! Help me slay him!" Perhaps it's all the preparation for heroism you've been engaged in since Tessa visited you in East Kruna a lifetime ago, but the promise leaves your lips before a thought crosses your mind. Category:Crystal Kismet